Life With Lila
by Klainelover1997
Summary: A drabble series about Kurt and Blaine and there daughter, Lila
1. Birth

The day that Lila Elizabeth Anderson- Hummel was born was a hectic mess. For one, there was a hurricane going on outside, but that wasn't stopping little Lila from making her way into the world. Brittany, who had graciously agreed to be Kurt and Blaine's surrogate, had woken up in the middle of the night in immense pain. Yup, She was in labor.

"Santana…" She said as she tried to wake up her wife. Santana and Brittany lived right next door to the original loft that Kurt and Rachel had bought many years ago. Rachel lived there alone now and Kurt and Blaine lived in an apartment just one floor down. It was great being all together, but having separate apartments. Those first years when they all shared the loft were fun, but no one had any privacy at all.

Santana stirred when Brittany began poking at her and she sat up. "Britt?" She asked sleepily. "What is it?"

"I- I think I'm in labor." Brittany said as she broke off as another contraction rippled through her body. "San - it really hurts."

"Oh god…" Santana muttered as she pulled herself out of bed. "Okay… we need…" She started muttering to herself.

"San, just call Kurt and Blaine first." Brittany moaned.

"Right!" She said as she grabbed her cell phone. It kept ringing and ringing. "Come on…" She muttered. Finally she heard Blaine's voice, still half asleep, come over the phone.

"Hello?" he muttered.

"Wake up gel head because my wife is in a lot of pain and it's your sperm's fault." Santana said quickly.

"What? Santana I just woke up, slow down." Blaine said.

"Brittany is in LABOR!" She screamed. "Was that slow enough for you?"

"Oh god, but it's storming outside. No one's supposed to go out in this, especially in a car. The streets are practically flooding." Blaine said.

"Do you really think that's stopping your kid?" Santana screamed. "You and Hummel better get down here and bring Rachel too. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Okay, we'll be right down." Blaine said before hanging up. Santana hung up the phone and looked over to her wife who was moaning in pain. She walked over to her and began running her fingers through Brittany's blonde hair.

"How bad is the pain honey?" She asked.

"Bad…" Brittany cried.

"Shh, shh don't cry." Santana cooed. "Let's think about something else." she suggested. "I hope that she has your hair. If that poor child get's Blaine's hair then she's screwed." Brittany giggled.

"Oww… San the contractions are really close together. When are we going to the hospital?" she asked.

"Well...we're not. It's raining too hard." Santana said lightly not wanting to scare Brittany more than she already was.

"So… I… have to have this baby here?" She asked. "No...I can't." Brittany said as she pushed herself up. "I need to have this baby in a place where they have doctors and pain killers."

"We're going to call 911… just as soon as Kurt and Blaine get here." Santana told her. "They can get you there."

"Okay fine." Brittany said as she laid back down. Suddenly there was a knock on their door.

"I'll be right back."Santana said. When she opened the door, she saw that Kurt and Blaine were outside. "Get in here now." She said pulling them by the arms. Kurt went over to where Brittany was and sat down.

"Hey Britt." He said. She didn't even pay attention to Kurt. She looked over and Blaine and pointed at him.  
"You did this to me." Brittany screamed. "Let me at him. I'm going to kill him." Santana and Kurt held Brittany down. Blaine looked genuinely scared. Brittany had always been the nice and friendly. That was why they hadn't chosen Santana as there surrogate. They both loved her, but Santana and extra hormones was a scary concept. It was at this point that Rachel barged in without even knocking.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Brittany's in labor…and she's trying to kill me." He said quietly. Suddenly Brittany let out a loud cry.

"I think the baby is coming now. I feel this weird pressure." Brittany cried.

"Okay, I'm calling 911." Rachel said as she took out her phone. When the operator picked up, Rachel rambled off what was wrong. "She says that someone is going to need to catch the baby." Santana and Kurt each pressed a finger to there nose to signal that it was not going to be them. Blaine was about to put his finger on his nose when Rachel glared at him. "I'm talking to the operator. You win." Blaine sighed and went down and crouched next to Brittany.

"I promise I won't look too much." Blaine said.

"Blaine, you are delivering our child! You have to look.' Kurt yelled.

"You know what, when you are catching the baby, you can decided how to do it." Blaine snapped back.

"Damn, the hobbit is not good with this stuff. Didn't you want to be a doctor at one point?" Santana asked.

"Shut up." Blaine yelled back.

"Guys stop fighting. The person said that you need to pull Brittany's legs back and she needs to push." Rachel said. "Not pushing could hurt the baby."

Santana and Kurt looked at each other and pulled back one of Brittany's legs.

"Okay, Britt, push." Blaine said.

"Shut up Blaine Warbler! Don't tell me what to do!" She screamed.

"Okay, push when you feel like it." Blaine stammered out.

"Come on Britt do it for me." Santana said. Brittany nodded and started to push. Blaine watched as his daughter was being born. Whoever said the miracle of birth was beautiful was wrong. It was horrifying. Blaine was so glad he was gay. Finally Blaine caught his daughter and pulled her out. He grabbed the towel that they had gotten from the bathroom and wrapped it around her. He rubbed circles on her chest until she began crying. Blaine smiled down at his daughter. She was so beautiful. Kurt walked over and sat down next to Blaine with tears of joy in his eyes.

"She's so beautiful. Britt, I think she has your hair. But, she definitely has Blaine's nose." Kurt said.

"Can I hold her?" Brittany asked. Blaine nodded and walked over to her and put the baby in her arms.

"Hi baby." Brittany cooed. "Does she have a name?"

"We decided on Lila Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel." Kurt told her.

"Oh that's so pretty." Brittany replied. 'Blaine, I'm sorry I threatened to kill you." she apologized.

"It's okay Britt." Blaine assured her. After Brittany was finished, she passed Lila to Santana and then over to Rachel and finally back to her fathers. Kurt held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Welcome to the world, Lila Elizabeth." he said. He couldn't believe that his baby was finally here.


	2. Sleep Deprivation

After Lila was born, it quickly became clear that she was not going to be an easy baby. For God's sake she was born on a day that there was a hurricane outside. During the day, she was the sweetest little girl, who cried occasionally, but at night was when she let her true colors shine. Crying echoed through the baby monitor for the fourth time that night and it was only 11:30. Kurt woke up and groaned.

'Blaine, your turn." he muttered hitting his husband in the face.

"I went the last time." Blaine shot back sleepily.

'That was two times ago." Kurt retorted. "I got the last time when she hungry. It's your turn." Kurt said as he ripped the covers off of Blaine's body and wrapped them around himself as an act of motivation for his husband to get up. Blaine groaned, sat up and bitch glared at Kurt. "I can feel your bitch glare and it doesn't affect me. Go pick up your daughter." Kurt mumbled. Blaine pushed himself off the bed and began to walked blindly of his room and into the nursery. On the way there he managed to bang his pinky toe on the edge of the table.

"Ow! Fuck!" Blaine hissed as he clutched his toes. "Let's have a kid Blaine. It'll be amazing he said." Blaine muttered. When he got into the nursery, he walked over to Lila's crib and found her red faced and all tangled up in her blankets.

"Lila, how on earth did you even do this?" Blaine asked his daughter as he unraveled her blankets and then picked her up and positioned her on his shoulder. The little girl continued to scream so Blaine just rocked her back and forth until a little burp and lot of spit up appeared onto Blaine's shirt. Lila's cries turned into little whimpers as Blaine switched shoulders so she wouldn't be in her vomit and wiped it away with a burp cloth. "Well at least you feel better…" He muttered as he put her back into her crib and placed a pacifier in her mouth. Lila looked up at him with her big blue eyes and lay contently in her crib. Blaine was so happy. He was in the clear. He walked quietly out of her room and back into his and Kurt's room. He reached over Kurt gently to grab his other shirt.

"Eww Blaine, you smell." Kurt whined.

"That's because your daughter threw up on me." Blaine shot back.

"Gross. Stay on your side because you smell like baby vomit." Kurt told him as he inched as close to the edge of the bed as he could. Blaine threw on his other shirt and got back into bed to get as much sleep as he could. Sadly, an hour later, cries echoed through the monitor.

"Blaine...please? I have to get up early tomorrow." Kurt asked.

"Hell no. I got up last time and got puked on." Blaine said. "Your turn." Kurt sighed knowing he was right. It was his turn. He walked into Lila's nursery and picked her up. Instantly he could feel how saggy her diaper was and knew that she needed to be changed.

"Lila, why didn't you save this for Daddy?" He asked as he set her on the changing table. He unsnapped her sleeper and then undid the tabs on her diaper. Baby poop was so gross. Kurt cringed at the smell and proceeded to wipe away the mess. "Kid, you better be thankful for this."he muttered as he finished putting a new diaper on Lila. Then he set her back into her crib and thankfully she didn't cry. Kurt went back into their room and got into bed.  
"Poopy diaper?" Blaine asked.

"Yup." Kurt replied.

"Haha, sucks for you." Blaine teased.

"Shut up." Kurt moaned as he buried himself under the covers. Throughout the rest of the night Lila must have woken them up at least ten times. By the next morning, Kurt and Blaine were exhausted. They each siped huge mugs of coffee as Lila slept peacefully in her swing.

"I'm starting to think she's nocturnal." Blaine muttered.

"Or she just hates us." Kurt offered. Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Either one." he muttered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Blaine went over and answered it. It was Santana and Brittany.

"We're here to see the little princess!" Brittany said happily.

"If you want the little princess you can have her." Blaine muttered. Kurt slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You guys look like crap. Up all night doing the nasty?" she asked sarcastically.

"Haha Santana you're so funny." Blaine shot back sarcastically. "Like we have anytime at all with this nocturnal demon baby crying all night."

"Wow...okay." Santana said. " Note-to-self: Blaine is not nice on like two hours of sleep." she said. "Why don't we take Lila for a few hours and you guys can get some sleep? she suggested.

"Oh god, would you really do that?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Sure. Go take a nap and take your cranky husband with you." Santana said.

"Bless your soul." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him up from the couch to the bedroom. "Bye Lila, Daddies' love you." Brittany smiled and picked up Lila from her swing and cradled her against her chest. Santana picked up the diaper bag next to the swing and they let themselves out. Back in the bedroom, Kurt and Blaine were finally sleeping peacefully. It felt amazing. About three hours later there was a knock on their door and Kurt got up. Kurt opened the door and Santana and Brittany were outside with Lila.

"Here." Santana said handing over Lila. "Babysitter time is over. Hope you had a good nap." Kurt took Lila in his arms and kissed her head.

"Yeah...It was good. A little more sleep makes me less likely to kill her." Kurt said. "Blaine is still sleeping. I'll just let him do that and make him get up more times tonight."

"That's evil Hummel." Santana said. "Good job." she added with a smirk.

"Thanks, learned from the best." Kurt replied. "I'll talk to you guys later." he said before they walked away and shut the door. Lila whined a little and Kurt figured she was probably hungry so he grabbed the bottle off of the counter and sat down on the couch to feed her.

"Oh Lila, you're going to be Papa's little sleep deprivation monster aren't you?" he said. "If you could give me and Daddy just four hours we would be so grateful." Lila let out a little burp. "I'll take that a yes." Kurt said as he continued to feed her as he prayed tonight would be way better than last night.


	3. Doctor Visit

After two months, Lila was adjusted and finally on a better sleeping schedule. Kurt and Blaine were actually able to get a few hours every night. They were still exhausted, but it was better than those first few days. Today, however, was not going to be a fun day and they both were very positive that Lila would be very fussy tonight. Today was Lila's two month well visit to doctor where she was going to get six shots. Kurt had dressed her in a simple little dress that was easy to pull up over her head so they could undress her quick enough.

They pulled in the parking lot and Blaine parked the car. "Do you want me to go in and check her in?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'll go." Kurt replied. "I won't be able to hold her when she gets those shots. That's up to you big guy." Kurt said patting his shoulder before he got out of the car. Kurt walked into the office and went up to the front desk. "I'm here for Lila Anderson-Hummel for her two month well visit." Kurt said.

"Okay, just fill out these forms and you'll be ready to go." the nurse said with a smile. Kurt took the paperwork and stood in the hallway to fill them out. There was no way he was sitting in those germ infested waiting rooms. That's why Lila was in the car with Blaine. He wasn't risking getting his baby girl sick. He finished filling the forms out and then handed them back to the nurse. "Another nurse will be right with you." She told him and Kurt nodded. He took out his phone and send a Blaine a text to tell him to bring Lila in. Within five minutes he saw Blaine with the diaper bag on on his shoulder and Lila's carrier in his hand. She was sleeping peacefully. Kurt felt bad that they were going to have to wake her up to do the check up.

"Hi,I I"m Riley. I'll be Lila's nurse." A blonde haired nurse said as she approached them. "You can follow me." she said sweetly. They followed her into a pink examining room. "You can get her undressed and then i'll weigh and measure her." Blaine nodded and gingerly took Lila out of her carrier and took her dress off and then handed her over to the nurse. She started to whimper once out of her Daddy's hands.

"I'm sorry honey. I know my hands are cold." She apologized as she set Lila on the scale. "Wow 13 pounds! That's very good." Then she took the measure tape and measured all of Lila's arms, legs, and her head before handing her back. "She looks great. I'll be back after Dr. Gracie checks her out to give her the shots." Riley told them. Kurt held Lila in his arms and wrapped her blanket around her. There was no sense in redressing her before the doctor came in.

"They're gonna prick my baby with six needles." Kurt said quietly.

"She won't even remember it. That's why they get these shots out of the way when their little." Blaine replied.

"I know, but it's going to be hard seeing her in pain." Kurt said as they heard a knock on the door and Dr. Gracie came in.

"Kurt, Blaine, hi!" She said. "Oh, look at little miss Lila. She's getting so big." Dr Gracie cooed. "I'm going to get the examination part out of the way quick. I promise." She said. She took out a little instrument and looked into Lila's eyes, ears and nose, She looked at her skin for any signs of jaundice and then checked her reflexes. "Well, you have a perfectly healthy little girl." Dr Gracie said with a smiled. "Now...all that we have to do is shots."

"How many does she need to get?" Blaine asked just to make sure.

"Six." Dr Gracie said. "She needs the Rotavirus, Polio, Pneumococcal disease, Hib Meningitis, Hepatitis B, and DTaP vaccines. Sorry that was a lot of fancy doctor words. But, Riley is going to come back in and give you those. It was good to see both of you and good to see you too Lila." Dr. Gracie said and she grabbed Lila's little foot before leaving.

Five minutes later, Riley came back in. "Okay, who's holding her while we do the shots?" she asked.

"That would be him." Kurt said pointing to Blaine. He stood up from the exam table and handed Lila over to Blaine.

"What I'm going to do is put two in each leg and then one in each arm." Riley told them. "That way it'll be more spread out." They nodded. Blaine held Lila firmly as the nurse put two shots in at a time. Lila at first just winced, but then she started screaming. The nurse finished the other four shots and at that point Lila was just so upset. Blaine stood up and bounced her up and down trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry honey." he cooed. "Oh Lila." Lila let out a loud cry.

"I know she seems upset, but she'll be better in two day. She'll probably just be sore for tonight and tomorrow." Riley told them. "When you're ready you can come out to the front desk to check out." They nodded.

"Do you want to get her dressed?" Kurt asked.

"No, just give me her blanket. I'm going to carry her out. She's still so upset." Blaine said. Kurt handed over Lila's pink polka dot blanket and Blaine wrapped it around her sore little body. They walked out to the counter and then checked out and headed home. Blaine got in the back with Lila and Kurt drove.

"You know we aren't going to get any sleep tonight, right?" Kurt said.

"After six shots she deserves her daddies to be up with her." Blaine cooed as he placed Lila's pacifier in her mouth. Blaine was right. Kurt felt so bad for Lila, but he just kept telling himself that it was for her own good and that she wouldn't even remember it.


	4. First Laugh

Now that Lila was about six months old, she was beginning to do more than just eat, cry and poop. One early morning, Lila was in her bouncy seat while Blaine prepared breakfast for himself and a slice of toast for Kurt who would come running in two minutes before he needed to leave for Vogue. Sure enough, footsteps echoed down the hallway and Kurt can running trying to put his coat on.

"God! I'm so late." Kurt groaned.

"You always are honey. I don't think you can call this late anymore. It's just Kurt time." Blaine laughed.

"Shut up!" Kurt said with a bitch glare as Blaine walked over to him.

"Here open." He commanded before shoving the toasted bread into his husbands mouth and then handing him his coffee travel mug.

"Thank you." Kurt replied as he took a bite and then pulled the rest out of his mouth. "Okay, I really need to go. Bye, I love you. Bye baby girl." Kurt said as he pressed a kiss to their daughters forehead and racing out the front door. Blaine sighed. He loved his husband, but his sense of time was something that made him crazy. He went over and picked Lila up and settled her on his hip. He took her into the living room where her blanket was spread across the carpet, laid her down on her stomach and gave her a few toys.

"Stay right there little girl. Daddy will be right back." He told her. Because she was bigger, Blaine had a little more free time to spare. He and Kurt had both agreed that Kurt would go to work and Blaine would take care of Lila and be free to work on his music. Today, he was finally going to start working on it again. He grabbed his guitar and box of sheet music he had been working on and brought it back into the living room. It had been a while since he had worked on it and you could tell because there had to be a layer of dust on top of those papers. He pulled one out and shook it to try to get some of the dust off. It went everywhere and made Blaine sneeze into his hands. Then, he heard a quiet little giggle. He looked down and saw that Lila had rolled on to her back, which was one of her newest tricks, and was laughing her little head off.

"Is that funny?" Blaine cooed. "Do you like it when Daddy sneezes?" he laughed. He crawled onto the floor with her and lifted her up above him. "Ahh-Ahh- Achoo!" he said. Lila went into a little giggle fit. She genuinely thought this was the funniest thing ever. Later when Kurt got home, Blaine was sitting on the couch feeding her a bottle.

"Hey honey." Kurt said with a smile as he set his bag down and went over and flopped down next to Blaine. "How's our baby girl?" he asked.

"Good. She's just about finished with this bottle." Blaine replied as he took the bottle from her mouth and held her on his shoulder to burp her. After a few pats on the back a little burp slipped out and Blaine brought her back down onto his lap.

"Did you get to work on your music?" Kurt asked.

"No, I got a little distracted." Blaine confessed.

"Distracted by what?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Oh you'll see." Blaine said. "Here hold Lila." he told Kurt as he passed her over. "Hey Lila," Blaine called to get her attention. "Achoo!" Lila laughed hysterically and Kurt's face lit up.

"Oh she laughed! Blaine do it again!" Blaine pertended to sneeze once again and Lila continued to laugh until she spit up the formula she had just drank all over Kurt's sweater. Kurt was not very happy, but Blaine thought it was hilarious tried so hard to hold in his laughed.

"Take your daughter." Kurt said angrily before shoving Lila into Blaine's arms and then rushing off to the bathroom to save his sweaters.

'See honey, that's what Daddy thinks is funny." Blaine said to Lila as he took the spit up rag and wiped her little face. Lila smiled back up at him. "And I guess you think it's funny too, huh? Don't let Papa see that little grin." Blaine warned before going down the hallway to see if Kurt had gotten the baby vomit out of his sweater.


	5. Crawling Monsters and Safety Locks

Lila's newest trick, now that she was eight months old, was crawling. That meant big trouble for both Kurt and Blaine because Lila always managed to get into everything. One evening, Kurt came into the kitchen to find her sitting in the refrigerator. How she even got door open was a mystery, but sure enough there she sat throwing all of the apples and oranges onto the kitchen floor pretending they were balls. Only after taking a few cute pictures did Kurt removed Lila from the fridge and put her in her play pen.

On another occasion when Blaine was home alone with her, he found her in the bathroom with toothpaste smeared all over herself as well as the bathroom floor. That one was not captured in a picture because Blaine knew it was his fault. He had dropped the toothpaste today and forgotten to pick it and he was supposed to be watching his daughter, so Blaine cleaned up all the evidence.

It had gotten so bad that one day, Kurt went out and got all the things necessary to baby proof the house. There were gates separating the rooms, child locks on all the doors and cabinets and even a lock on the toilet seat, just in case. That was the particular lock that gave Blaine a hard time. It was about the second day with the locks and Kurt had already gone to work. Blaine had just fed Lila some baby food and she was laying in her playpen watching TV and sucking on her bottle. With Lila content, Blaine hurried off to the bathroom. He went to lift the lid off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stupid child locks…" he muttered as he tried to pull the lid open. After about five minutes of trying, Blaine got frustrated and called Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt answered.

"How do you get the freakin toilet to open?" He said angrily.

"You open the lid…" Kurt replied not fully understanding what he meant. "Blaine, is this a joke? I'm at work. I don't have time for this."

'No this is not a joke!" Blaine yelled. "I have to pee and this stupid child lock that you bought will not open!

"Just press down on the lever and it should open." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, I'm not a moron. I've pressed on the lever. It didn't work." Blaine replied.

"Well, what do you want me to tell you?" Kurt exclaimed. "It's a child lock. I didn't realize that a grown man would have trouble opening it."

"I'm doing exactly what you said!" Blaine argued. "That is not the point though. I have to pee so badly that I am seriously considering peeing in the sink."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, if you pee in the sink, I swear to God, I will not have sex with you for a month. That is disgusting!" Kurt said in a hushed tone. Sex wasn't exactly the best topic to talk about in the office.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Blaine whined as he bounced up and down trying not to release his bladder fluids.

"Ask the neighbors?" Kurt suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's not embarrassing. Oh hey guys, I can't get the child lock on my toilet to open, can I use yours!" Blaine retorted.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with a better plan!" Kurt shot back. "Uhh...Rachel isn't home, use the spare key in kitchen cabinet and use her bathroom."

"What am I supposed to do with Lila?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, seriously, I'm at work." Kurt told him.

"Fine." Blaine huffed. "But, when you get home, you are getting rid of that stupid lock."

"No, I'm not. It's for our daughters safety." Kurt told him before hanging up. Blaine groaned and shoved him phone back into his pocket. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed Rachel's spare house key that she had given them. Then he walked over to Lila's playpen and picked her up. He ran out the door and up the flight of stairs and walked down the hallway to Rachel's loft. He shoved the key into the lock and wiggled it until her door finally opened. Once inside, he rushed into the bathroom. He looked around trying to find a place for Lila. He settled for the tub.

"Please, do not move. Daddy is begging you." Blaine pleaded. He opened the toilet lid and finally released the fluids pushing on his bladder and let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly from behind him, he heard a gasp.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Rachel cried. Starled, Blaine struggled to zip his fly.

"Rachel! I can explain." He stuttered. "See Kurt child proofed the house and I couldn't get the lock on the toilet to open, so I considered peeing in the sink, but Kurt said that he wouldn't have sex with me for a month if I did that, so I ended here, using...your toilet." Blaine rambled. "I'll just go now." he mumbled as he reached down to grab Lila.

"Eww gross. Do not touch that child if you have not washed your hands." Rachel exclaimed. Blaine sighed, turned around and washed his hands. He could feel Rachel's eyes staring at him. After finishing he reached down and picked up his daughter.

"Thanks...for uh...the toilet." He muttered before rushing out of Rachel's apartment. He went down the flight of stairs to their floor and went to open the door, but it wouldn't open. It was locked. Blaine sighed and shamefully walked back up the flight of stairs and knocked on Rachel's apartment door.

"What is it now Blaine? Rachel asked as she opened the door. "Have you come back to use my shower now too?"

"No...I was wondering if you had the spare key to our apartment." Blaine asked. "We're kind of locked out."

"No, Kurt took it the last time you guys were locked out." Rachel replied dryly.

"Oh...do you know if Brittany and Santana are home?" He asked.

"They went to see a movie." Rachel replied.

'Okay then, sorry for bothering you." Blaine apologized. "I'll...just go call Kurt." He turned away and started walking back to their locked apartment as Rachel shut the door. On a good day, Rachel probably would have allowed Blaine and Lila to hang out in her apartment, but she did just walk in on Blaine peeing, so that wasn't going to happened. Once outside their apartment door, Blaine slumped against the wall and held Lila on his lap. Only one more hour until Kurt came home. When Kurt finally did come home, he did not expect to see his husband and daughter sitting on the floor outside their apartment.

"What are you doing out here?" Kurt asked.

"I got locked out." Blaine confessed.

"How?" Kurt further questioned.

"After Rachel caught me peeing in her bathroom, I came back here and the door was locked." Blaine mumbled to a Kurt,who was trying so hard not to laugh. "It isn't funny."

"Sure it's not honey." Kurt replied as he unlocked the door and they all went inside. Later that night, from on the couch, Blaine heard Kurt yelling.

"Why won't this stupid thing open?" Blaine laughed.

'What's wrong honey?" he yelled back.

"This toilet lock is broken." Kurt whined

"Told you!" Blaine retorted.

"Shut up!" Kurt yelled back.

"Hey don't blame me. Blame the crawling monster." Blaine shot back. "Hey Kurt, whatever you do, don't pee in the sink."

'Like I would ever do that." Kurt replied. "I'm going to be classy and pee in the tub."


End file.
